


Storm Caller

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Hooking up, Implied Relationships, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-kaladesh, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, post-Lightning Bug, sorry - Freeform, these tags are in such a weird order lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: There was a time when Jace would have made up an excuse to be here and Ral would have played along - but that was months ago.Some Zeleren hook up filth I needed to release into the wild.





	1. Chapter 1

Jace found himself closing Ral’s lab door after what felt like, but couldn’t have possibly been, a five minute walk from his office.

There was a time when Jace would have made up an excuse to be here and Ral would have played along - but that was months ago.

He wasn't sure if either of them knew or cared about people commenting on whatever was happening between them. He wasn't even sure what to call it himself.

The first time had largely been an alcohol fueled accident following Izzet negotiations, which happened to precede Jace and Ral finding themselves in the same bar.

One thing led to another, and before the night was over Jace was staggering towards the back room supported by Ral’s arm around his waist.

Project Lightning Bug had been the next time they'd really spoken with each other. It had been kind of awkward given the circumstances, however the encounter proceeded to shock them both - finding they had more in common than they'd initially been led to believe. It brought them closer still and the rest was history.

They weren't exactly dating, but on the other hand they were spending increasing amounts of time together. He didn't expect or want that to change either. 

Spending time with Ral was an easy comfort and Jace feared to ask for anything more.

 

He hung his cloak by the entrance, before closing the gap towards the dim light where the Izzet guildmage sat working. 

Something about the familiar image in front of him gnawed at his heartstrings, at the dragon tattoo snaked up his arm, the curve of his lips, but as always, Jace chose to repress it.

He was working in a simplified version of his usual get-up – devoid of gear and the outer-layers of clothing. He remembered Ral mentioning the need to be comfortable at work as he slipped into the other’s lap, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Mmm, what did I do to deserve this affection?"  
  
Zarek's free hand wound about Jace's waist, sliding up the front of his chest.  
  
Jace leaned back, linking his fingers over the top of Ral's wandering hand.  
  
He sighed in relaxation under the gentle touch on his chest, watching scrawled handwriting appear in front of him as Ral continued to write.   
  
Jace took in the messy cursive, basking in the familiar scent of Ral's body as he held him. It felt like home.  
  
"That's me finished."  
  
Ral stopped speaking just before he wrote the final word on his paper with a flourish, dropping the pen to his desk, freeing up his hand to join the other around Jace.  
  
He felt Ral’s lips press to the skin below his ear.  
  
"Care to enlighten me on the nature of this visit?"   
  
Ral's slow kisses didn't stop, creeping down his neck, a hand sliding down to his thigh.  
  
Jace barely restrained the shock from a sharp bite into the sensitive area of his neck, a smile spreading on his face as he leaned back to rest his head on the other man's shoulder, providing full access to his throat.  
  
"Do I need a reason to see my favourite Izzet delegate?” he breathed, as Ral made use of the newly exposed area of skin, delicate flashes of static following wherever he touched him.  
  
Ral hummed in response, hands still wandering over Jace's front, settling on belts and buckles and starting to slowly undo them.  
  
"Pretty sure I'm your only Izzet delegate,” he growled out, punctuating the sentence with another rough bite into his skin. Jace let himself whine softly, if only to assent to Ral's statement and not totally in reaction to the possessive bite.  
  
"But I take it this is a personal visit.”  
  
Warm breath on his neck sent pleasant chills across Jace’s skin. He sat up, Ral's arms moving off to allow space to twist round, throwing his leg over the other man's lap, settling arms around his shoulders.  
  
Jace couldn't help but mirror the trademark smirk and hooded eyes which met him, playful sparks flashing inside them.

“I thought you could use a break from your dedicated work,”

He ran a hand through Ral's dirty hair, lightly gripping a handful and using it to pull Ral's head back further, mirroring how one might look up at an idol.

“Show you how much the Living Guildpact appreciates it.”

"And I suppose I should be grateful for your benevolent nature," Ral replied, looking up into blue eyes, his hands returning to the other's lower back, rubbing small circles into clothed skin.

Jace spoke softly, 

"I think that would suit you, yes.”  
  
Next thing Jace knew, Ral was leaning upwards, kissing him hungrily and deep, hands sliding down to his ass and holding on.

He melted down into the embrace, pressing closer to Ral in response, pushing them chest to chest as if trying to feel the other’s heartbeat against his own.

The world around them slipped away, any remaining thoughts replaced by the heat quickly building between them. Jace knew it was why he kept coming back, unable to stay away from the feelings of safety and comfort Ral stirred inside him. The concept of attaching feelings to such an erratic personality was undeniably a bad idea, but being only human beneath the layers of telepath and planeswalker, he’d been unable to stop the process.

Teeth bit into his lip and he felt a sharp shock to his neck as stray arcs of electricity broke loose. Without his gear, Jace could only imagine how hard it was for Ral to restrain himself.

 _'Luckily for him, he’s fucking a masochist_ ,' Jace thought in self-depreciation as flashes of Liliana and various other regrettable life choices flashed before him, his hips grinding down as the kiss became more heated.   
  
Ral was the first to pull away, cursing and slightly out of breath. He began to stand up, lifting Jace in the process and placing him lightly on the edge of his desk. With another quick kiss on the lips Ral pulled back, his hands settling atop Jace's thighs.

"You really need to stop seducing me in places which aren’t fitted out with a mattress,” Ral chastised, adding,  
  
"Despite the fact you keep advising me to do so."  
  
He saw Jace shut his mouth again.   
  
"I told you, too many practical risks in a lab before we even get into the personal implications.”  
  
Jace shrugged lightly, a hand reached up to trace fingers along the other's stubbled jawline,  
  
"So where are you going to take me?"   
  
He had intended this to be innocent enough, but the way he'd said it came across a lot dirtier, and he would have been embarrassed about it if he hadn't caught the flash of interest in Ral’s eyes. His voice continued without thinking;  
  
“Why don't you fuck me here Ral?”  
  
Lightning burst through his body, it was only for a brief second and as his vision returned he was rewarded with the fresh scent of ozone and Ral looking flustered and apologising.  
  
"Krokt's sake, Jace, don't play with me like that," he grit out, with more arousal than humility, Jace opened his mouth to do the exact opposite, as the latter leaned forward past him and swept the entire contents of the desk to the floor.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU-"  
  
The response was pure instinct on seeing important papers fluttering uncoordinated to the floor - even if they weren't his own.   
  
Still looking at the papers in shock, Jace felt himself pushed back against the now bare desk, hitting the surface with an exhale in shock.   
  
"Not my problem, the goblin can sort them out," Ral said quickly, leaning down to capture Jace's lips with his own as he pinned the others arms to the desk, in one swift motion.  
  
Jace whined as Ral's hands eventually released his own, allowing them to tangle back into Ral's hair and over his shoulders.  
  
He could feel the storm mage making light work of the buckles on his vest and trousers, practiced hand at it by this point.  
  
He pulled away from Ral's lips to angrily pull at his shirt,  
  
"This comes off too – now.” He demanded, shooting a halfhearted glare at Ral's smugly raised eyebrow as he then proceeded to make a show of removing said shirt, talking about how he could hardly blame Jace for wanting a decent view.   
  
"You're making me less hard by the second," Jace deadpanned, though both of them knew it was a lie. Ral wasn't ripped - he didn't come anywhere near Gideon - but working with machinery all day and lifting heavy parts, Ral's own gear included, gave him enough exercise to develop a layer of muscle.  
  
Forgivingly, Ral just smirked and started removing the rest of the other's clothes, tossing them aside as carelessly as he had done with his papers.

“What can I do for you?”

Ral’s fingers danced across his scarred chest, blue sparks following like frosted spider legs, the nipples on Jace’s chest stiffening in response.

“Anything,” Jace murmured, stretching his frame in a way he hoped was sexy, drawing a hand over his chest and briefly up the other’s arm, watching the static catching against his fingertips.

“Anything you want to.”

It seemed to work as the storm mage was unable to do anything but drink in the sight of Jace sprawled out naked. As his gaze crept upwards Jace became self-conscious, leaning up to grab Ral around the waist and pull his body down over him – Ral’s palms slamming to the desk either side of him.  
  
Ral was stunned and quickly pulled in for another kiss.  
  
“Safe word is Niv-Mizzet.”

He felt Ral’s breathing stutter, as he soon pulled away, laughing deeply,  
  
"Don't bring the perverted old lizard into this."  
  
"Perverted?"   
  
"I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be jealous to have the Living Guildpact in this position," Ral purred, punctuating his point by finally giving Jace's dick some attention - gently stroking from base to tip.  
  
Despite the cheesy line, Jace felt his dick twitching to life.  
  
"Some of them would pay good money for this." Ral continued, hand still moving against him.  
  
Jace gave a choked moan, as Ral gave him particularly mean pull, quickly composing himself - though his cheeks were quickly becoming reddened with the suggestion of phantom voyeurs.   
  
"Then you had better make it worth my while,” Jace was glad his voice remained unshaken,  
  
"I'd hate to trade out my storm mage because he didn't know how to get me off."  
  
He had no idea where this terrible filth was spilling forward from but he knew it was working - the air around them was buzzing with more static than before.   
  
“You want a bet on that?" Ral managed, his pupils blown wide as Jace looked up at him, combined with the hand on his cock and the filthy words between them, Jace felt like he was melting.   
  
He felt Ral's hand let go of him and the sound of complaint quickly became a sigh of pleasure as Ral's mouth replaced it.   
  
He felt his breathing hitch as a tongue flicked across his head, teasing him until Ral sunk lower til his lips kissed the base of his cock.   
  
Jace couldn't stop himself from moaning then, as Ral proceeded to make him feel like his brains were being sucked out of his dick. Jace had thrown down the challenge, and Ral wasn't going to ignore it. His hands threaded beneath Jace’s thighs, cupping his ass and pressing Jace deeper into his throat.  
  
The latter wound his hands into Ral's hair, hips twitching with the urge to buck into the wet hot heat engulfing him. As blunt fingernails scratched down the inside of his thighs, Jace bit his lip to silence himself.

One of those fingers brushed against his entrance, pushing inside with a teasing amount of pressure, only to withdraw again without going deep.  
  
"Fuck ..." he breathed, looking down to see Ral's head moving against him - unable to stop the fresh wave of blood rushing straight to his dick.

His eyes slowly fell shut in bliss, fingers idly tracing patterns into the other’s hair, focusing his thoughts and feelings of pleasure and directing them into the other’s head.

Vibrations went down his cock, Ral moaning under the traces of phantom lust beginning to plague his mind.

Jace felt his breathing hitch as Ral adjusted to the mental intrusion, using feedback to pinpoint  _exactly_  where to lick and when to suck, outright gasping in shock when ghosts of Ral’s own pleasure initiated inside his brain.

Once Ral seemed to be aware of this transfer - he sent it in waves. 

Alongside the physical manipulation of his body, the intensity of their two experiences combined was overwhelming. Jace held off for as long as possible, losing himself in a hurricane of sensation, until the approach of orgasm struck through him.

"I'm gonna - I can't -" he managed to get out, eyes radiating blue light, causing the other man to pull off with a twisted smile.

Jace looked down at him, hair stuck up at odd angles, red lips glistening with spit and precum – the image was obscene.

"No complaints?" Ral's voice was rough from the abuse of his throat, the pad of his finger remaining pressed against the other’s tight ring of muscle.   
  
"Fuck me."  
  
Was the only thing Jace's brain could latch on to.  
  
"Since you asked so nicely." He continued in the same voice, as Jace eagerly leaned forward to tug at the sash around Ral’s waist.  
  
He could feel the storm mage’s eyes boring into him and a mocking remark on the edge of his tongue, he quickly slipped a message into the others mind:  
  
_‘Save it.’_  
  
_‘I don't know what you're talking about.’_  
  
As he was preoccupied with getting to Ral's dick, he wasn’t paying much attention to what Ral was doing until he heard a drawer opening at the desk.

He leaned back to see Ral uncapping lube, applying it liberally over himself and his fingers. Jace found himself feeling oddly smug about the fact Ral now clearly stayed prepared for him.

 _‘Been thinking about this all day?’_ He mocked.

Ral’s response was a short laugh under his breath, his dark eyes shielded from view as he dropped the tube back into the drawer. His clean hand gripped the back of Jace’s neck, shifting them to press his lips up close to the other’s ear.

“I can fuck you raw if you want Beleren.”

At that Jace was powerless to stop the pathetic whimper escaping his lips, as a cool finger slid inside of him.

“You want that?”

Jace felt his face burning as he gripped Ral’s shoulders, moving to hide his face against the other’s bare chest. Anything to move away from the sinful voice and breath ghosting into his ear.

A second finger quickly joined the first, pushing deeper than before.

 _‘Don’t start something you can’t finish.’_ Ral’s voice sounded in his head, as electricity crackled from the grip at his throat.

Jace was glad his eyes shut in response to hide them rolling back into his head, weakly lying back down to the desk. Desire poured through his body as his partner’s fingers scissored and crooked perfectly against the bundle of nerves inside him.

_‘What’s the matter? Maaka got your tongue?’_

Jace reached for his dick, only to have his hand tortuously swatted away.   
  
Ral tutted above him,

 _'Patience.’_  
  
It could have been the tenth time Ral's fingers continued to manipulate him when Jace threw an arm over his eyes.  
  
"Stop teasing me _,"_ he groaned, his dick now an angry shade of red demanding release.

The other's fingers slipped away, replaced by pressure as Jace finally felt the head of Ral's cock pressed against him. He forced himself to relax as Ral slowly pushed inside and Jace felt his mouth drop open in ardent satisfaction.   
  
He removed the arm from his face to see Ral leaning over him, muscles standing out in his arms, forcing himself to be still and give his partner time to adjust.   
  
"Krokt, you're tight,” Ral managed, the dilated look in his eyes telling Jace he wasn't far off coming already.

Maybe it was because the other man was finally inside him, but Jace was suddenly struck by how pretty Ral was like this. Muscles tense and a thin sheen of sweat across his skin, eyes glowing a distant blue like a reflection of his own.

"It's ok," he breathed, hooking his legs around the other’s waist, "you can move."

He felt Ral begin to take him up on that as he dived back into parts of their shared minds, grasping hold of any hints of orgasm and holding them off.

Soon the desk was shaking beneath them, sharp sounds of the hard wood banging against the floor as his back started to ache against the hard surface.

He could feel the other bruising his hips where he held onto him, the intensity of his grip a testament to how close he was from releasing a storm directly through them. Jace knew he should have been more concerned about that, but right now he found himself devoted to being treated so rough and the thoughts of bruises lingering for days.

He hooked his legs tighter around the other's waist, shifting his hips and getting exactly what he wanted as the angle changed. 

Suddenly he was unable to stop himself being loud, as Ral's pace never slowed, hitting his spot again and again. 

The building pressure was fast becoming too much, he opened his eyes to chance a look up at Ral, only to catch him staring right back.

Jace felt Ral’s name start to roll off his tongue as arcs of lightning broke loose, shocking Jace directly down his spine to the end of his cock, and he too lost control. 


	2. Chapter 2

“So…you’re walking back then?”

“Where else would I go?” Jace replied, finishing the final clasps shut on his cloak, tightening one of the buckles idly, both of them cleaned up and re-dressed.

Ral crouched down to scoop up a handful of papers which he’d so carelessly dismissed not half an hour before.

Jace watched curiously as he shuffled the stack in hand, eyebrows knotting together, suddenly focused on the papers as intently as if he was stood before Niv-Mizzet himself. 

"Well, it's just that..." Ral trailed off, tapping the small stack of the papers against the desk to restore some uniform order.

“You can stay here with me.”

The words hung in the air as if they’d been etched into a static illusion.

Jace was dumbfounded, sure his face looked as shocked as he currently felt. He suddenly couldn't find anything to say - he wasn't sure he heard that right.

“I mean, if you want to of course.” Ral blurted out, dropping the work he held to the desk, 

“It’s just safer- for you– people have been saying there’s another cultist in the area and- wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to the Guildpact, right?”

 

The Guildpact…right. 

It took Jace a moment to process this.

Several more to consider whether or not to go through with it. Recently, he thought about waking up next to Ral more often than he'd care to admit, idle daydreams from his desk or watching the morning sunlight creep in the window to the empty pillows at his side. But now the offer had presented itself he felt the fear of allowing fantasy and reality to collide.

Sure there was nothing more inviting right now than curling up in a warm bed next to Ral. But there was some danger in it too, evident in the fact they’d been careful to avoid spending the night with each other thus far.

He suddenly realised Ral was still awaiting a response, a thin aura of nervous static glowing across his form, staring down at the papers on his desk.

Ral had already broken taboo by inviting him to stay over…maybe tonight could be the start of something new?

His heart jumped into his throat as he reached a conclusion, and Jace felt like he could be sick from the pressure as he opened his mouth.

“Say I were to stay the night," he took a deep breath, "what happens in the morning?”

He cursed the fact his words were so vulnerable, he sounded like a god damn maiden of Selesnya, but it was too late to take it back now.

He watched as Ral's head turned, an expression of pleasant surprise on his face. 

“What happens?" he was confused for a moment, failing to notice the tone of the room,

"Obviously you’ll have to get the fuck out – I’ve got a deadline to stick to.”

The words hit Jace like the weight of a dromad thrown against him, unable to stop the crushing feeling from spreading in his chest. 

"I see."

Unable to stop, and unaware of, the crestfallen expression finding its way onto his face.

This time Ral noticed.

“I’m kidding, Jace,” Ral continued, causing the other to look up and see an emotion which appeared genuinely alien on him.

“I’m kidding.” He took a breath as the guilty expression continued, his blue eyes deep with begging forgiveness before embarrassment won out, and he crossed the room in three large steps, arms around Jace before either of them could think about it.

“Let me buy you breakfast," he suggested, hands gently stroking down the other's waist,

"We can go wherever you like – as long as it's relatively close to my lab.” He tagged on and Jace felt a small smile tugging at his lips, the numbing feeling ceasing to spread further – Ral wasn’t kidding about the deadline.

“That would be nice.”

He watched as Ral's eyes practically beamed back at him.

He wasn’t kidding about the deadline, but he was prepared to make the sacrifice for him. And given the notoriety of Niv consuming his own guild members upon meeting with failure, it was a pretty big sacrifice to make.

 

 

As they got outside to street level Ral pointed them left down the road, explaining they would only be five minutes in that direction.

They started walking, making small-talk as they went, the vibrant streetlights outside Nivix guiding their way.

Jace felt giddy as he soaked in the cool midnight air, scented with the steam vents and machinery of the Izzet guildhall.

He let his hand bump carelessly against Ral’s own, catching the other man’s attention. He watched the other’s eyes go wide and his head quickly turn back to the street in front, continuing with their conversation as if nothing happened.

Krokt what was he thinking? Jace cursed himself.

He was so bad at this. He wondered if he would have any social skills at all if his telepathy were to be taken away. Why did he always try for too much too soon? It only pushed people away and worst of all, exposed his vulnerability, again and again.

Jace was halfway between an apology and allowing the crushing feeling to return when he felt fingers tap lightly against his palm, as Ral’s hand took hold of his own.

He found himself speechless yet again, as a new feeling sparked in his chest, like finding calm in the eye of the storm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cat beta'd this fic for me bc i have no zeleren friends. if you want to have a go at beta-ing this for me, my email is in my profile, feel free to send me tracked changes/comments. hopefully i won't write anything else for them in the future as this took up more time than it should have - but if you want to offer your beta skills pls do <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed, let me know thoughts x I'm just glad to get it off my brain, though I did enjoy writing them both.
> 
> oh & just let me take a moment to thank all the zeleren writers on this site - this is all your fault. (I love ur work).


End file.
